You Have the Right to Have an Attorney
by jessiechaos
Summary: David pays Joel a visit at his work with interesting results. Part four in the Progression of Love Series.


**Title: **You Have the Right to Have an Attorney

Joel and Fearless were sitting at their desks catching up with some paper work and getting things in order. As they worked, they had made some small talk, talking about life in general. Fearless started talking about Katrina and how things had been going with her lately.

"So Joel, I've been noticing that you have been coming to work more times than not with a silly little grin plastered on your face. Does someone have a little sweetie that he isn't telling me about?" Fearless said as a smile spread across Joel's lips.

"Who knows…," Joel said.

"Ahh, so there is someone there. When do I get to meet her?" Fearless said with a smile, jabbing his finger into Joel's side. Joel just let out a laugh.

"I… Probably not for a while, it's still kind of new," Joel tried to explain.

"Oh so you want to keep it a secret for while. Ahh a secret love affair how nice," Fearless said with a wink. Joel just shook his head, letting out a laugh. "Hey, McNorris," Fearless said and Joel stiffened slightly, sensing the presents behind him.

"Hey, what's so funny over here?" David said, letting his hand rest nonchalantly on Joel's shoulder. A kind gesture, but the hand made the skin beneath it feel like it was on fire. Joel knew that David knew what he was doing and mentally cursed his lover for his teasing.

"Oh we were just talking about Joel's new fling." Fearless said with a smile. David looked at Joel with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really now? Are you telling Bobby all your little secrets now?" David said with a not so pleased look.

"McNorris, you know who she is? Joel's keeping his mouth sealed for me." Fearless turned to Joel then. "You tell McNorris but not me, I'm hurt." Fearless said in a mocking type voice.

"She? Oh no, Joel hasn't told me anything about his current flame." David said with a bright smile. "Hey, Joel, I need to talk to you for a bit about the McClain case, you free for the moment?" David said to Joel, flashing him a patented McNorris grin.

"Sure, McNorris," Joel said before standing up. David walked to one of the observation rooms and Joel followed him in. Joel closed the door and David was on him pushing him against the door, lips attacking Joel's. Joel just pulled him closer as their lips devoured each other. David's lips slid down Joel's chin, kissing down his neck and Joel bit back a moan.

"Oh God, Joel, I've missed you so much." David panted out hotly onto Joel's skin.

"I've missed you too, David. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Joel said as David sucked on his neck. David pulled back, giving him a lustful gaze.

"Nothing, I just wanted an excuse to be alone with you, so I can do whatever I want with you." Joel's eyes went wide at this.

"We are in a police station, the men I work with, my partner is just on the other side of this door," Joel said.

"We did it in my office," David countered back.

"These doors don't have locks."

"No one will bother us, Bobby will see to that." David said with a smile. "And besides, isn't it more fun with a little bit of danger involved."

"You're the one who wanted to keep this thing quiet." Joel said as he felt David's hands on the fastenings of his pants.

"Oh and quiet you shall be, or we are going to have a room full of cops watching me fuck you," David said before slipping his hand into Joel's pants. Joel bits his lip again to suppress another moan as David stroking Joel to full erection. Joel's head leaned back and hit the door with a light thud. Joel's eyes when wide at this and David just smiled.

"Let's get you away from that door," David said with a grin.

"Wouldn't it be better is we stayed at the door, so no one can get in," Joel said.

"And have the precinct wonder why the door is rattling while I fuck you. That really isn't a smart choice, don't you think?" David said causing a light blush on Joel's cheeks and his grin got wider. David pulled Joel off the wall, pulling him across the room before he pushed him against the opposite side wall before attacking his lips again.

The more David worked on his lips and neck the more the protests just died in his throat. Joel wanted him and he wanted him badly, consequences be dammed. Joel went to the button of David's pants, quickly loosening them before having his own fun stroking the man before him. David just growled his appreciation.

David flipped Joel quickly, pushing him back against the wall. Joel braced himself with his hands as David pulled Joel's pants just far enough down to expose his ass. David gave each cheek a light squeeze before he pulled out the tube that was in his pocket. When Joel heard the tube snap open, his cock twitched and he moaned out softly in anticipation.

"God, Joel, I've missed this, how long has it been?" David purred out as Joel felt the fingers prepare him.

"Three days," Joel said with a smile. David groaned at that.

"Seams longer but I don't think I would be satisfied unless I can have you all the time," David emphasized this with a thrust of his fingers, making Joel moan out. "Mmmm Joel Stevens, you've gotten under my skin and now I'm craving you all the time." David purred out, giving Joel a bite on his neck. Joel had to bite his lip hard to keep from screaming out. The fingers left him and he knew what was coming next.

"You know when I come all over this wall I think someone is going to know what we did in here." Joel said with a chuckle, really not caring any more if they were caught. He wanted David. David just let out a chuckle.

"Just leave that to me." David said and when Joel felt the tip of David's erection on his entrance, all thoughts other than having this man inside him left his mind. David pushed into him slowly and Joel leaned back, resting his head on David's shoulder as he enjoyed the feeling of David taking him, completely. He could already tell that David was not taking it slow, as he thrusts in hard and fast. Joel soon felt David's hand on his erection and something else, cloth? Joel looked down to see the handkerchief in David's hand and he let out a chuckle that was quickly replaced with a moan.

"Mmm, planning ahead… Oh God. So how does it fell to be... Mmmmm. Fucking me in the middle of my station. Feels all kinds of…," Joel bit his lip again as David hit that spot just right. "Of… of good, damn, David, I'm so…" Joel panted out.

"Oh, me too, just let… Ahhh fuck, Joel," David moaned out as Joel came into David's cloth covered hand, David coming just a few thrusts later biting into Joel's neck again.

"Hey, Joel, you have a visitor," They both heard from the door and they turned around just in time to see Fearless' shocked expression. "Shit, Joel, I'm sorry." Fearless said before covering his eyes and making a quick retreat.

"Damn it, you just had to push our luck," Joel said, as he moved away from David, pulling his pants back up. "That is not how I wanted him to find out." Joel said a little anger in his voice.

"You want me to come with you, when you talk to Bobby?" David said, redressing himself as well.

"No, I think you've done enough damage today," Joel snapped out before straightening his clothes and left the room to go find his partner. He found Fearless at his normal smoking area, cigarette in hand.

"Fearless." Joel called from the doorway. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way. So traumatized by it that you needed a smoke?" Joel said with a smile. Fearless just smiled back.

"I'm cool with it, It's not like we haven't taken it up the ass from McNorris before. You're just literally taking it now, but I wish I could have had a warning before I just walked in there and got a view of McNorris' pasty little ass. You know, could have better look out for your torrid affair." Fearless said with a smile.

"I didn't think he was taking me away for that," Joel explained.

"Oh so McNorris is the horn ball of the relationship, should have figured that. Man could never keep his dick in his pants," Fearless said with a smile, but only thing Joel could feel was anger coursing through him.

"Bobby, just lay off, would you?" Joel said with a flash of anger in his eyes. Fearless looked at Joel in surprise.

"Sorry, man, didn't mean to upset you." Fearless cocked his head, giving Joel a look. "Don't tell me you're falling for him, and here I was taking it as some mid-life fling. You're really falling hard aren't you? Shit, Joel, this is McNorris we are talking about, that Man doesn't have a faithful bone in his body. He is just going to end up breaking your heart."

"I'm not even sure what this is at the moment, but I would like to find out what it could be. I know your concerned Bobby but I will be fine."

"Are you sure? Do you need me to rough him up a little for you?" Fearless said with a laugh but then his face got more serious. "I've seen what this divorce has done to you Joel, and I don't want to see you like that again."

"I know, Bobby, but we are good for each other, you will see." Joel said with a smile. And then Fearless snapped his fingers, as something crossed his mind.

"That Visitor, it's Kelly, she was here with Willie. She is down in the Lobby." Joel looked at his watch before rolling his eyes.

"She's early, but what do you expect." He said with a smile. "Thanks Bobby for being so understanding." Joel said with a smile.

"No problem. If you need to talk, I'm here for you. And if he does break your heart, I will kill him, just remind him of that." Fearless said with a look that made Joel question on wither or not he was joking. Joel just smiled walking to the door. "Oh and Joel, I would button up your collar if I were you. I wouldn't have thought that McNorris was a biter." At that Joel's cheeks pinked slightly as he let out a small curse, pulling his collar up, buttoning it all the way.

Joel left and went to the elevator and was quickly followed by David.

"So how did he take it?" David asked, mater-of-factly as they waited for the elevator.

"He's Fearless, he took it. But he did tell me that he would kill you if you broke my heart." Joel said with a smile as he walked in the elevator and David followed with a chuckle. As soon as the door closed David turned to Joel.

"I'm really sorry about this. I didn't want to upset you with this. It was supposed to be fun." David said quietly.

"I know, David. And it was bound to come out sooner or later, I just would have liked it to come out a different way," Joel said with a half smile.

"Yeah I'm sure." David said with a chuckle. "Well I guess I will see you on Monday."

"Why don't you come over tomorrow? I mean I was going to take Willie to the science Museuim, if you don't mind tagging along."

"I don't want to intrude on your time with your son…."

"He is going to have to see you eventually. It's not like you are going anywhere," Joel said with a smile. David just blinked for a second before a smile spread across his lips.

"I always did like science." David said as the elevator stopped. They kissed quickly and went their separate ways after the doors opened.


End file.
